1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a protective member usable in the technical fields of architecture and civil engineering, which is pre-shaped so that it can surely and easily provide a deformed portion with watertightness, corrosion resistance and a water cut-off function.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, watertightening, corrosion protection and water cut-off for a deformed portion have been conducted by cutting a sheet at the construction site in accordance with the shape of the deformed portion, and then pasting the thus-cut piece to the deformed portion and caulking it, by filling a difference level portion with putty, by applying a non-adhesive shaped body to the deformed portion with use of an adhesive at the site, or by using a partly-adhesive shaped body,
However, the conventional protective member obtained by one of the above methods, wherein a sheet is cut and pasted at the construction site to be followed by caulking, tends to suffer such problems that there is leak of water due to the unevenness of works, and that because of difference level caused by overlapping of two or three sheets, the protective member is so unstable as to take in a layer of air, thereby resulting in insufficient airtightness and liquid-tightness. In the method wherein a difference level portion is filled with putty, it sometimes requires a large quantity of putty, thereby increasing the cost of materials as well as of the working hours. In the case of a non-adhesive shaped body, it is necessary to apply an adhesive at the construction site and some kinds of adhesive may cause unevenness of works which result in insufficient airtightness, liquid-tightness and durability. This means that such conventional members have problems in view of safety and stability.
Even in the case of a partly-adhesive shaped body, there has been such a problem that difference in thickness of adhesive layer allows entering of air, thereby failing to attain sufficient sealing as well as sufficient corrosion resistance.